Damon à l'office du tourisme
by NemyNet
Summary: Damon à besoin de renseignement. Il demande à l'office du tourisme, mais la jeune lui demande beaucoup en retour.
1. Chapter 1

Office du tourisme, une petite rouquine à l'accueil.

_**Je suis gâtée ce matin, quel beau mec**_

—Bonjour, bella signorina.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, pénétrant au plus profond de son âme.

—Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

—Si vous saviez ... Mais je suis un homme avec une bonne éducation ma chère, donc avant tout puis-je faire pour vous ?

_**Ses bras ont l'air si confortables**_

—Oh, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

J'attrape les clés de la porte et je lui tends.

—Que faites-vous ?

—Aimeriez-vous qu'on soit dérangé par des touristes ?

—Bien sûr que non, me dit-elle en attrapant les clés.

Je la regarde contourner le comptoir, sa démarche est jolie même si elle accentue le balancement de ses hanches. Elle arrive à la porte et ce baisse, sans fléchir les genoux, elle se permet même de m'adresser un regard avec un sourire ravageur. Elle revient enfin vers moi, avec ses dents elle ce mord le coin droit de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle glisse sa tête comme mon oreille pour me murmurer.

—Derrière le paravent nous avons un très confortable canapé.

—Après vous, j'aime le confort.

J'ai bien envie de faire traîner un peu, j'adore comme les humaines réagissent à mes baisés. Elle tente une approche, effleurant mes lèvres des siennes, mais je préfère passer ma main dans ses cheveux collant fortement nos lèvres. Quand j'arrête notre étreinte elle est aussi rouge qu'un drapeau communiste. Elle colle son index sur ma bouche, me faisant comprendre d'attendre. Une, deux, elle était devant moi (ne portant que des dessous affriolant et ne couvrant que très peu sa peau bronzée) nue, un corps élégamment bronzé. Elle se met à se tourner devant moi, me donnant une vue imprenable sur sa généreuse poitrine et un joli fessier rebondi. Mais le sexe ne m'intéressait pas, mais comme je voulais faire traîner les choses, je pouvais lui prodiguer quelques petites caresses. Je lui indique de s'allonger et elle m'invite à la rejoindre. Mes mains semblaient ne pas avoir oublié les bons endroits. Tout d'abords sa poitrine généreuse, mes mains fraîches faisaient bander ces seins, je titille le bout de ces tétons, elle gémit doucement. Elle prend une de mes mains, l'entraînent vers le bas de son corps.

—Caresse-moi.

—Si tu réponds à mes questions.

—Oui, mais fait vite.

—Dit moi ma belle, depuis hier n'as-tu pas repérer des personnes proposant des visites qui sont normalement interdites au public.

—Oh oui.

—Oui, tu as vu quelque chose ? Ou oui, tu aimes mes caresses ?

—Les deux, j'ai répondu.

—Ok.

Je glisse ma dans son entrejambe, elle est douce. Avançons, au toucher, les grandes lèvres, je les écarte doucement, ce qui lui fait lâcher un râle sourd et profond. Oh, elle est humide. J'effleure un petit bouton, son corps ce raidi, si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est ce qu'on appelle le clitoris. Je caresse les petites lèvres, les écartant, j'avais sous mes doigts accès à son vagin. Comme tout ceci semblait si loin.

—Clito, mon clito, caresse-le.

—Après ma question. C'était un homme ou une femme ?

—Grrrrrrrrrr, c'était une femme, une vingtaine d'année, brune les cheveux ondulés jusqu'à la taille. La beauté fatale .... Mon clito, allez.

Je caresse maintenant son clito avec mon pousse.

—Comme ça ?

—Ouiiiii n'arrête pas, accélère, embrasse mes seins.

J'embrasse à pleine bouche sa poitrine, caressant mes crocs sur sa peau. Mes canines excitées à un point tel que je les sentais pousser cette sensation me donnant en même temps de la frustration et du plaisir. Pendant ce temps je laboure complètement son clitoris.

—Tes des doigts dans mon vagin, s'il te plaittttttttttt.

—Où a tu vus la fille ?

—Dans la rue ahhhhhhhhhh à droite en sortant ahhhhhhhhhhh d'ici, perpendiculairement ahhhhhhhhhh.

—Bien, tu es une sage jeune fille. Je vais te donner plus.

Je décide de caresser son clito avec la langue et pénétrant son intimité de mes doigts. Le goût de ses secrétions me donnait une idée sur le goût de son sang. Je savais que j'allais passer un bon moment quand il sera mon tour de prendre du plaisir.

—Prend moi avec force, fait moi jouir.

—Où cette fille propose-t-elle d'aller ?

—Je te le dirais après, nonnnnnnn t'arrête pas.

—Où ?

—Dans une église de Volutura.

Je n'ai qu'une parole je me sacrifie. J'enlève mon jean, mon caleçon, fait venir du sang dans mon sexe et comme elle me la demander je la pénètre avec force. Elle est complètement cambrée, venant à ma rencontre.

—Aimerais-tu que j'augmente ta jouissance au moment voulu ?

—Oh oui.

—Alors, dit-moi comment trouver la fille.

—ahh ahh ahh elle se balade ahh ahh avec un type ahh ahh en costume bleue ahh aaaaahhhhhhh ....

—Avec un chapeau melon et un oeil en moins ?

—Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

—Ok alors dit quand tu es prête à jouir, tu ne le regretteras pas.

—Alors, accélère.

J'accélère.

—Encore, plus vite.

—Coquine.

—Attends, penche toi vers l'avant, voilà la c'est parfait ahhhhhhhhhhh, je sens que ça va venir oh. Ça va venir, faut que ça vienne, merde je veux jouiirrrr. Ahhhhhhhhh, c'est bon je le sens ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii maintenant .................

Au moment où je sens son vagin se contracter sur la verge, je fais rentrer ma verge le plus profondément, je colle mon point contre son clito et pénètre mes crocs dans son cou. Elle est bonne, son sang est exquis. Le moment ultime arrive, son coeur bat à l'unisson avec le mien, puis il ralentit et je la relâche. Je me dégage mon sexe de son intimité.

—Jeune fille, ne garde en mémoire que notre partie de jambe en l'air et merci pour l'info.

Je tourne les talons, mais je suis assailli de scrupule et choisi de l'aider à ce rhabillé avant de la laisser dormir.

Mince le type de tout à l'heure était le bon. Quelle heure est-il ? 8 h 55 il va falloir faire vite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon est amoureux**

_**Passage extrait d'une histoire prochainement publiée**_

===PV de Damon===

Je prends l'enfant sur mon épaule lui tapotant le dos pour lui faire faire son rôt. Je couche alors l'enfant profondément endormi et je suis sa mère qui, tout en jouant les pudiques a laissé la porte ouverte.

Elle ouvre la cabine de douche et fait couler l'eau. Elle se tient de dos, ouvre sa chemise de nuit et la laisse tomber à ses pieds. Sa peau est blanche, quelques tâches de rousseur donnent un peu de piquant. Ses hanches sont délicates, ses fesses sont rebondies, sa peau semble soyeuse.

-Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ? me demande-t-elle.

-Beaucoup.

-Je pense que vous aimeriez moins l'autre côté.

Elle se retourne, montrant son ventre maintenant vide et détendu.

-Ce n'est rien, prenez ma main, dis-je.

Elle me confie sa douce et tendre main, je l'emmène dans la douche sans pour autant y entrer et elle se positionne de profil. L'eau coule sur sa tête mouillant ses cheveux, coulant sur ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses fesses, le long de ses cuisses et mourant à ses pieds. Elle est si désirable, mais j'ai peur de casser le lien qui nous uni. C'est elle qui me tend alors sa main, je lève mes yeux vers elle et m'aperçois qu'elle pleure sans bruit seulement les larmes lui roulent se mêlant à l'eau de la douche.

-Ne m'abandonnez pas, pas maintenant, venez.

J'enlève mes vêtements, ils n'auraient pas supportés l'eau. Je rentre sous la douche, elle me tourne le dos, j'attrape l'éponge naturelle et commence à lui frotter le dos. Les bulles de savon glissent sur sa peau parfaite, le parfum qui s'en dégage vient se mêler à sa propre odeur. Je n'ai jamais désiré une femme à ce point et pourtant je ne sais pas si je le ferais. Je repose l'éponge et caresse sa poitrine que je sens se durcir au contact de mes mains. Je fais alors rouler ses bouts entre mes doigts, je l'entends gémir doucement. Je descends mes mains sur son ventre, mais elle les repousse vers le bas. Je passe ma main droite sur son sexe, caresse son intimité avec passion, mais avec beaucoup de tendresse. Chacun de mes gestes est réfléchi et mesuré, je ne dois pas la blesser seulement lui offrir du plaisir. La douleur et la jouissance sont des fois tellement proche l'une de l'autre. J'aime l'entendre gémir sous mes caresses, mais en même temps je culpabilise.

-Je ne suis pas assez désirable ? me demande-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas vous souiller.

-Nous sommes sous une douche et recouvert de savon.

-Bien.

Je fléchis mes jambes, prend mon sexe en main, le guide et le fait entrer. Les mains de Constance se plaque contre la paroi pendant que je fais des vas et viens calant la vitesse sur celle de sa respiration. Je la sens venir et jouir doucement, mais avec force. Je ne veux pas la souiller et me retire. Par habitude, je repousse ses cheveux pour dégager son cou et son omoplate.

-Faites-le, me dit-elle.

-Non, pas vous.

-Faites-le, me répète-t-elle.

-Seulement si vous buvez le mien après.

-Faites-le.

J'enfonce mes crocs dans sa chaire douce et tendre et lui prélève un peu de sang, je prends beaucoup de plaisir autant qu'elle. Quand je retire les crocs, je m'en sers pour taillader mon poignet et lui présenter. Passé un moment d'hésitation, elle commence à boire. Une fois terminée et le sang lavé ma belle sort toujours en me tournant le dos. Je l'attrape par le bras, pour la faire pivoter afin d'admirer l'effet de mon sang sur son ventre.

Nous venions de nous unir charnellement sous la douche.

-Je vous aime Damon Salvatore.

-Je t'aime Constance Greene.

-Je t'aime Damon, dit-elle avant de passer un peignoir et me laisser dans la douche.

L'eau coule encore sur moi, j'avais fait l'amour à Constance, voudra-t-elle encore de moi après ? Je sors et attrape une serviette de bain que je noue à la taille avant de la rejoindre dans la chambre. Au côté de Constance il y avait son tuteur admirant les marques qu'avaient laissé mes crocs dans sa chaire tendre et blanche.


End file.
